Gallery:Carly Shay
Carly_shay_ipity_the_nevel_picture.jpg Istageaninterventioncarlyangryatspence.jpg File:Miranda-Season_3.jpg File:PunkCarly.jpg File:Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg‎ 65416 87906628.jpg 61174 572133098.jpg Icarly_miranda.jpg Carly Shay em iPilot.jpg ICArly.jpg 64125_1766557822.jpg 53638 4042368365.jpg 50429 2080293266.jpg Freddie_films_Carly_as_Melanie_Higgles.jpg Jj100719-15.jpg ICarly.gif Ido icarly.jpg Carly,sam,freddie.jpg Screen shot 2010-09-16 at 1.38.19 PM.png|Carly and Shelby Screen shot 2010-09-18 at 7.23.34 PM.png|Carly Shay Iget pranky 01HR.jpg|at a Groovy Smoothie table with Freddie, Sam, and Gibby iget_pranky_03HR.jpg iget_pranky_05HR.jpg|hiding with Freddie and Sam before a prank on Gibby iget_pranky_06HR.jpg|crouched down, great pic of Miranda! iget_pranky_07HR.jpg|pranking, out of a table CarlyCD.jpg carly wearing a Fred T-shirt.jpg|carly wearing her Fred t-shirt Icarly-promo-pics-11.jpg Spaghettiandmeatballsfromcarly.jpg|Carly making spagetti tacos 06042_1000531834.jpg|link=Carly Shay Amd cosgrove.jpg|Carly, in Season 1 Igetpranky.jpg|Carly, in iGet Pranky Jj101008-04.jpg|Carly, singing Shakespeare in iDo Jj101008-08.jpg|Carly, with her friends in Jodi and Gordon's wedding in iDo carly.jpg|Carly, in Season 4 73072_4164228502.jpg|Carly is holding Peter Penguin|link=Carly Shay Import 000257.jpg|Carly's "tasty face" 51681 1344412182.jpg 51271 2277004218.jpg 51228 2521872324.jpg 51183 395822157.jpg 51072 3646132779.jpg IDo Carly and Sam.jpg Vlcsnap2010060623h47m55.png Waky kiss now seddike sghe loves u.jpg Oh god did they kiss.jpg RAWR.JPG BadBear.jpg Whattt hhhhho.jpg 176569412.jpg import_000238.jpg import_000239.jpg import_000240.jpg import_000241.jpg import_000242.jpg import_000243.jpg import_000244.jpg import_000245.jpg import_000246.jpg 1335610-72368_4063054311_large.jpg icarly-promo-pics-01.jpg carlyandsamantha.jpg Freddie films Carly as Melanie Higgles.jpg 04-ihurt-lewbert std.original.jpg CarlyShay.jpg|Season 4 picture 63512_433437806775_89749451775_5722267_3245450_n.jpg|Carly, Sam and Freddie Carly iCarly Group Picture.jpg 1287641936.png CamAdorable.jpg Vfnzt37mi075v5ni.jpg MC-Pic.jpg CreddieSeddieCamCarlySamFreddie.jpg ICarly_Promo_Pic.jpg Sam Puckett and Carly Shay.jpg Carly-Spencer-at-the-webicon-carly-and-spencer-shay-17450787-375-500.jpg I-reunite-with-missy-icarly-6793049-480-356.jpg Carly young.jpg 3432.jpg Sack12.jpeg Jennette McCurdy-5.png ICarly ..png Screen shot 2010-12-04 at 11.19.16 PM.png Tumblr l9xe1mtgd81qb6g59o1 500 large.png Screen shot 2011-01-15 at 4.21.20 PM.png Creddie Magic.jpg GirlsWithCort.jpg Fudge Control -iDo.png Iseelpennny (2).jpg Lens4240572 1292518285icarlymerchandise.jpg Icarly-engage-gibby.jpg Tumblr l75uapyaFS1qdnw89o1 500.png BWCamCollage.jpg Carly sam.jpg Creddie f.jpg Unbenannt.PNG iCarly Seattle.jpg Ireunitewithmissy1234.png Idiot farm girl.jpg Bad boy.jpg Jumping.jpg Tumblr_lcvqu1gQpf1qbb7qqo1_400.jpg CarlyShayMainRelation.jpg MirandaVsCarly.jpg Twinkie Vampire Stare.png 71336 2997072613.jpg|Carly 50 years older. 50429 2080293266.jpg 31965 1742574068.jpg Carly_photo4.jpg Carly_photo3.jpg 2rpxmrr.jpg|Nintendo 3DS icarly mii’s!( Made by:Blueroses1 of Tumblr) tumblr_ljeyu07XRr1qe7dpio1_500.gif tumblr_lji6hsn3Gh1qhhlt4o1_400.gif tumblr_ljjegua34e1qimjgho1_500.gif tumblr_ljjkdqlWNJ1qimjgho1_500.gif Talkincam.jpg Carlyintrouble.jpg Arguespencer.jpg Carly25.jpg Carly23.jpg Danceiwthme.jpg Creddiesuspect.jpg Meantforthem.png Screen shot 2011-05-14 at 5.51.37 PM.png Atfirstsight.gif Tumblr ll5prj9pUJ1qb46bzo1 500-1.jpg Tumblr ll72queMTs1qesmejo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkupi3JZV61qe16ako1 500.jpg 292106545-1.jpg IBelieve in Bigfoot (Costumes).jpg|Carly and Freddie dressed as Madonna and Michael Jackson (iBelieve in Bigfoot) It should have been you.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath210.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath207.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath188.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath187.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath186.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath180.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath179.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath119.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath118.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath117.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath116.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath115.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath102.jpg Icarly s03e10 xvid-watbath101.jpg Ilyshay.jpg Triofishlocker.jpg Fencinbensons2.jpg Spencer Carrying Carly.jpg|Spencer carrying Carly upstairs after she spends all night playing Pak-Rat (iStage An Intervention) IChristmas (Hug).jpg|Carly hugs Spencer in iChristmas ITake On Dingo (Hug).jpg|Spencer comforting Carly in iTake on Dingo Sparly-5.jpg Sparly-6.jpg Group Hug - iMake Sam Girlier.jpg Group Hug - iCook.jpg Best Big Brother of All Time.jpg Sparly-8.jpg Sparly-9.jpg 193px-Iparty 2.jpg Carly Sings With Arm.png Carls and Tori.png Aı,.jpg Spagehettitacomaking.jpg 71716 3878471548 (1).jpg Splattercarly.jpg CarlyGibby.jpg Lmlofn-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur2u.1.jpg 2168605.png 16346656.jpg 180px-Bf.jpg 180px-Jh.jpg 180px-Sekfo.jpg 23636 377409994891 263095419891 3792974 2427711 n.jpg 24926 375326889891 263095419891 3743924 3305728 n.jpg 26821 385250785945 313727230945 4505953 3407634 n.jpg 27982 127182923961341 100000089018445 302320 2983415 n.jpg 205igojxivdblencodesesp.jpg Cam iWas a Pageant Girl.jpg CarlySamattalentshow.jpg CarlySamconfrontFreddieoverquitting.jpg CarlySamhuggoodbye1.jpg CarlySamsharinglookinelevator.jpg CarlySamshouldertoshoulderwithMissBriggs.jpg CarlySamwatchingSeattleBeat.jpg CarlySamwatchingdancevids.jpg Carly shock.jpg CarlypullsSamaway.jpg CarlysleepingonSam.jpg CarlyyellingatSamandFreddie.jpg Dentist10.jpg Cuteboybetexting.PNG DruggedFudge.jpg Aaah.PNG|Carly amazed by Brad's fudge. ReallyReallyReally.PNG|Carly says "REALLY?!" 71336 2997072613.jpg Carlyintrouble.jpg Cibbyish.jpg Danceiwthme.jpg Icarly-saved-life-cupcakes.jpg Icarly891.jpg Icarlyskin-left.png Lmlofn-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur2u.1.jpg Moredance.jpg 2168605.png 336417.jpg 106hdm0.jpg 11024029.jpg 111997803-e02b4d2291dd6740d8c0069bf0c84653 4c0c7cd0-full.jpg 24926 375326889891 263095419891 3743924 3305728 n.jpg 26110 1206043283300 1595213411 30497742 4074095 n.jpg 26821 385250785945 313727230945 4505953 3407634 n.jpg 27982 127182923961341 100000089018445 302320 2983415 n.jpg Sparly-22.jpg Bump.png Carlyfoodthrowidsf.jpg Cibby -20.jpg 7-cibby.jpg 6-vice-president.jpg She wore.jpg 293693 10150296219953308 134265793307 7922170 5449051 n.jpg 298843 10150296220633308 134265793307 7922187 4373626 n.jpg 303920 10150296218108308 134265793307 7922113 2302638 n.jpg 307008 10150296221098308 134265793307 7922201 3312577 n.jpg 314526 10150296217103308 134265793307 7922082 4833021 n.jpg Camidsf.jpg Idsfcarlymag.jpg Sparlyidsf.jpg Mooncrash.jpg Leavethehouse.jpg Carlysflate.jpg Gcsjily.jpg Samandcarly.gif Cibbydogidsf.jpg Gcsidsf.jpg Creseddieidsf2.jpg Cibbystudioidsf.jpg Cibbylivingroomidsf.jpg Cibbyidsfs1.jpg Carlystudioidsf.jpg Carlyidsf1.jpg Carlyeyejabidsf.jpg Camidsfwebcast.jpg Camidsfdate.jpg Carly (cibby).PNG Carly iLove You.png ilove-you-2.jpg check it out.png miranda-cosgrove-icarly-promos-04.jpg miranda-cosgrove-icarly-hot-room-14.jpg|Carly's room happy September.png 314027 10150387439591318 120551431317 9665831 1812049343 n.jpg 52466 144395038.jpg 52671 790069948.jpg Carlydate2iq.jpg Carlydatecheatsheetiq.jpg Carlyherdategsiq.jpg Carlyherdategsiq2.jpg Carlyidkiq.jpg Carlypurpledressiq.jpg Carlyshockediq.jpg Carlyspeakingmadrin.jpg Carlystudyiq.jpg Creseddieiq.jpg IQ 2.PNG IQ 3.PNG Lmlofj-b78805059z.120110610173349000grpvur2c.1.jpg tumblr_lwvxmenEGc1r4wasfo1_500.jpg 75821 2033969507.jpg 75767 952149659.jpg 75923 3745572584.jpg Creddie 97.png Creddie 95.jpg Creddie 92.PNG Creddie 89.PNG Creddie 86.PNG Creddie 67.png Creddie 65.png Creddie 59.png Creddie 41.jpg Creddie 32.jpg Creddie 31.jpg Creddie 28 Horses.PNG Creddie 19.PNG Creddie 18.PNG 106.PNG 105.PNG icarly-carly.jpg Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1760.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1759.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1757.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1733.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1732.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1729.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1728.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps1726.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0043.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0042.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0041.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0040.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0039.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0038.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0037.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0036.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0035.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0034.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0033.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0032.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0031.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0030.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0029.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0027.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0025.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0024.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0023.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0022.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0021.png Normal istillpsychoHDcaps0020.png Normal 010.jpg Click here to return to Carly Shay Category:Images of Carly Shay Category:Images Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Photos